


MelrosePlace : FanFic

by PartyWill



Category: Melrose Place (1992), Melrose Place (2009)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartyWill/pseuds/PartyWill





	1. Chapter 1

Melrose Place : FanFic  
PartyWill

Years have passed , but some secrets never stay buried !  
Allison returns in the middle of a shocking crisis that brings beloved favorites back along with few surprises that can't be ignored !

Head back to ..  
Melrose Place ...

Spring 2017


	2. ¥ Chapter 1 : Borderline

¥ Chapter 1 : Borderline 

Allison Parker was excited and nervous about reopening Melrose Place after soo many years have passed . Too many memories and they were not good and bad but kind of in between .  
She looks around hearing the nostalgia flooding quickly through her mind .

A young blonde woman enters on scene to wake her up from memory lane .  
She smiles , extending her hands to greet her guest .  
" Allison Parker , its a pleasure to meet you i am Joy Alice .. I am here to move into your residence ! "   
she hints .  
The womans name doesnt grab her attention so her curiousity is piqued as she asks , .  
" I'm sorry Joy is it ?   
You are not on my guest list ..theres a reason i assume you are here and please try again but with the truth this time otherwise please go away i have actual tenants who have paid their boarding here ! "   
states Allison firmly   
Joy gleams directly at Allison then leaves as quickly as she appeared unannounced .  
Her bright red stilletos reminded her of a former tenant and friend ..Sydney Andrews !

No sooner than 5 minutes is the lobby filled with few minglers ready to move in .

She is feeling better about having reopened .

The first group of tenants who are called Mitch & Steve are an adorable young college couple who moved directly into Jakes old room .  
Oh how she missed Jake very much .  
Mitch is a reporter for the 6:00pm news while Steve is a screenwriter .

Another fun tenant is Dabney Ale  
shes a beautiful little thing very young too , also in college with the skimpiest pink summer dress that revealls her upper thigh area has a tatoo of Elvis Presley .  
Her profession is a substitute teacher which boogles the mind .  
Do they hire sluts as substitutes these days she wonders ?

Her next tenant is a wonderful change of pace for her an elderly woman with bright red hair and a sense of high fashion too .  
Janice Cartwright ..  
Naturally she was a famous hollywood diva back in her day , but shes retired now and moving to Los Angeles after being away soo long from the poparazi .  
Luckily nobody seemed to recognize her nor did Mitch which struck Allisons red flag , but she just assumed either he didnt care or never heard about her .

She recives a phone call ..  
Her two other tenants wont be in till next week since their flights ran behind due to bad weather .  
She assures both they are just fine.  
They are twin sisters .

The afternoon settles in as Allison is now comfortable living upstairs in Sydneys old room .  
It felt different being back , yet felt relaxing too .

Cast ::

Mitch :  
Chandler Massey 

Steve :  
Freddie Smith 

Dabney Ale :  
Bella Thorne

Janice Cartwright :  
Betty White 

 

* Special Guest * 

Joy Alice :   
Emma Roberts 

SPRING MADNESS 2017  
March


End file.
